


Jack of Hearts

by Amjead



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amjead/pseuds/Amjead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is feeling lonely. Captain Jack Harkness plans on fixing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I think I have an OT3. Can we call it Jantor? Anyway, please be gentle and feel free to follow me on tumblr: followallthefandoms

One night, Captain Jack Harkness was in the Torchwood Hub. He was sitting in his office, typing up a report. It was very quiet. Nothing dire was happening at the moment. So, Jack had sent the others home early. Suddenly, he heard something. He immediately stopped what he was doing. The sound was very faint. It was quite possible that Jack didn't really hear that noise at all, but then it grew louder. There was no mistaking that familiar whooshing sound. Jack smiled knowingly.

“I have a visitor,” Jack said out loud.

Jack went out to The Hub's main area. The whooshing got louder and louder until, finally, The TARDIS materialized in front of him. The door opened and The Doctor, looking slightly sheepish, stood before him. Jack grinned.

“This is certainly a surprise,” said Jack. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” The Doctor rolled his eyes.

“Don't be silly,” The Doctor said as he grabbed The Captain's wrist. “Just get in.” With that, he pulled Jack into The TARDIS and they were off.

Jack looked around The TARDIS as The Doctor silently flew it. It had been a little while since he'd been in here, but it was always good to be back. As terrifying as adventures with The Doctor could be, Jack loved it. He loved being side by side with The Doctor. He looked over at the unusually somber Time Lord. His face was serious with concentration. Jack could tell that something was up, but he just didn't know what. Well, he would just have to work some answers out of The Doctor himself. 

“Where's Martha?” Jack asked.

“She's not here,” said The Doctor. Jack became worried.

“Did something happen? Is she all right?” Jack asked urgently.

“What?” asked The Doctor distractedly. “Oh. Yeah. She's fine. She just decided that her traveling days with me were over for the time being. She's gone back to her family.” Jack was relieved to hear that Martha was well.

“Have you picked up any new friends lately?” Jack asked.

“No,” replied The Doctor.

Something was bothering The Doctor, but what was it?

“I'm curious,” said Jack. “What do you need me for?”

“I don't need you for anything,” The Doctor said and left it at that. Unfortunately, that answer wasn't good enough for The Captain.

“If you don't need me for anything, how come you showed up?” The Doctor didn't say anything, but after a few minutes, Jack understood. “Oh, I see,” he said. “You're lonely. You probably thought to yourself, 'Who do I know that would never refuse a trip in The TARDIS?' You've got me there.” Jack laughed. The Doctor didn't. Jack knew that The Doctor wouldn't admit to loneliness, but it was obvious that's how he was feeling.

Jack felt bad for the lonely doctor. He need a distraction. Well, what better distraction was there than male banter?

“Hey, Doctor, have you ever been with a man?” The Doctor scoffed.

“Well, that's not the most random question I've ever been asked,” The Doctor said sarcastically.

“It's just chit-chat,” Jack defended.

“Only you would consider questions about people's personal sex life chit-chat.” Jack laughed again.

“Well, have you?” Jack pressed.

“Um...” started The Doctor as he scanned his memory. “Yeah. I think I have,” he confessed. “I'm over 900 years old. I'm sure I've slept with someone of the same sex in my lifetime.”

This was juicy.

“Have you ever been with two men at the same time?” Jack asked. The Doctor smirked at his cheeky friend.

“I would remember something like that,” said The Doctor. “I can honestly say I haven't.”

“Would you like to?” asked Jack.

“Captain Jack, are you propositioning me?” The Doctor countered. Jack pulled out his phone and showed it to The Doctor.

“I've got a boy on speed dial who would just love meeting you,” said Jack. The Doctor looked at him, then at the phone, then back to Jack.

“Sure. Why not?” said The Doctor. Jack was surprised.

“Are you serious?” Jack asked.

“Yeah,” said The Doctor. “I can add it to my list of experiences.” Jack smiled a mile wide and pressed a few buttons on his phone.

“I hope you're still up, Ianto,” Jack said when the coffee boy answered his phone. “I'm coming over and we're going to do something fun tonight.”

Faster than you could say, “Allons-y!” The TARDIS arrived right in the middle of Ianto's living room. Jack opened the door and found a rather dumbstruck Ianto.

“There's a police box in my living room,” Ianto said confusedly.

“Yeah,” replied Jack. “Come on.” He took Ianto by the hand and dragged him inside. If Ianto's head wasn't spinning before, it was now.

“It's bigger on the inside,” Ianto said quietly.

Now it was The Doctor's turn to say, “Yeah.” 

Ianto looked at this strange man. He was flipping many switches and turning lots of nobs. Every time he pushed a button, a strange noise would sound off or the whole room would lurch. Who was this spiky haired weirdo in the blue suit? He turned to Jack for an explanation. When Jack saw Ianto's baffled face, he laughed.

“Don't laugh.” chided Ianto. “What's going on?” Jack went over to Ianto, put a hand on his shoulder, and gestured to the Time Lord.

“Ianto, this is The Doctor,” Jack said almost affectionately.

The Doctor looked up from his controls and waved at Ianto. He expected the newcomer to say, “Hi.” or, “What?” or something along those lines, but he didn't.

Instead, Ianto evenly said, “Oh. So, we're doing this then?” The Doctor found his statement a little odd.

“What do you mean by that?” The Doctor asked.

“Jack has told me about you before,” Ianto explained. “He said that if I ever met you, it would be for one of two reasons. Either the Earth is in certain peril or he got you to agree to a threesome. The latter reason was more of a joke, but since there's no present danger, I can only assume that some serious coitus is about to occur.” 

The Doctor looked at Jack with mild annoyance.

“I should be surprised that this is apparently a normal topic of conversation between you and your...uh...Ianto, but I'm not. Actually I'm more surprised that he seems to be so unfazed by this.”

“I've come to expect the unexpected with Jack,” said Ianto politely.

“The Captain's certainly got the unexpected down to an art,” said The Doctor under his breath.

“This talking is boring,” cut in Jack. “Are we going to do this or what?”

“Well, I don't know. It's just that I-” The Doctor never got to finish his stammering sentence because in that moment, Ianto walked over to The Doctor and deeply kissed him. The Doctor, surprisingly, found himself enjoying the kiss very much so.

“Whoa,” commented Jack. “This is hot.” Jack took off his coat and knelt on the floor in front of The Doctor. Thankfully, Ianto was on the Time Lord's side. Jack had enough room to work. He unzipped The Doctor's trousers and pulled them, and the accompanying underpants, down to his ankles. Ianto, still kissing him, reached over and undid the buttons on The Doctor's suit jacket. Jack stood up and removed the rest of The Doctor's clothes. 

“I've always wondered how you would look naked,” said Jack. “It's exactly how I imagined.” The Doctor pulled away from Ianto's kiss.

“Don't get cocky,” The Doctor said.

“I'm so good at it though,” Jack said as he gave The Doctor's penis a tug.

“Ah!” cried The Doctor as his eyes went wide.

“You're giving me that kind of reaction just from one little tug?” Jack questioned. “It's been too long for you.” He turned to Ianto and asked, “What do you think?”

“I'm thinking he needs a 586,” Ianto replied.

“A 586?” asked The Doctor. “What does that mean?”

“Jack keeps a detailed list of sex moves,” said Ianto.

“You're up to 586?” The Doctor asked incredulously. Jack smirked.

“Getting up to 586 was a piece of cake.”

“I should've known.” said The Doctor with a roll of his eyes.

Jack looked at the naked doctor as if he was a piece of meat.

“A 586, really?” Jack asked Ianto. “I was thinking something more along the lines of an 897.”

“What's an 897?” asked The Doctor. His question was ignored. Ianto joined Jack at his side and studied The Doctor's body.

“Well, if I want to do a 586 and you want to do an 867 then I think we should combine them.”

“You mean a 481,” said Jack with mischief sparkling in his eyes. The Doctor's eyes, conversely, had panic in them.

“What's a 481?” The Doctor asked desperately. The two other men continued to neglect his questions as they stared at him lustily.

“Do you want the front or the back?” asked Ianto.

“Front or back what?” shouted The Doctor.

“I was going to let you take the front, but he's got such a pretty cock. So, you take the back,” answered Jack. The Doctor was getting very nervous. What were these two men talking about? He didn't have any more time to think about it because Jack and Ianto had lunged at him.

Jack tackled The Doctor to the ground. Ianto slid in behind him and grabbed The Doctor around the waist. He kissed his neck and tickled The Doctor's chest. He giggled. The Doctor went to kick his legs out of knee-jerk reaction, but Jack was sitting on them. The Captain joined Ianto in tickling The Doctor, but he didn't kiss him. His mouth was too occupied with wrapping itself around The Doctor's dick. 

The Doctor screamed and laughed and moaned. This was quite the new sensation for him. He loved it. Unfortunately, the tickling was getting to be too much for him.

“Stop! Stop!” The Doctor cried in between giggles and moans. “I can't breathe.” Jack and Ianto let up on the tickling and got off The Doctor. The Time Lord rolled over on his side to catch his breath. He was laughing so hard he almost couldn't stop. Once he was a bit more composed, he rolled onto his back again and looked up at the two men. “That was great,” he said.

“You're still hard,” commented Jack. The Doctor looked down at his erection.

“Oh. So I am,” said The Doctor. He looked back up at Jack and Ianto. “Do you think you two gentlemen could help me with that? There's a bedroom back that way.” He nodded off in some general direction behind him. Jack helped The Doctor off of the floor and the three aroused men headed for the bedroom.

Once there, Jack immediately got naked and laid on the bed.

Jack spread his legs and said, “I don't care who's fucking me. I just want someone now.” Blowing The Doctor had given Jack a sizable erection. So, appropriately, it was The Doctor who volunteered.

“I haven't done this in awhile,” The Doctor admitted as Jack rested his feet on the Time Lord's shoulders.

“Just relax,” said Jack. “Ianto will go behind you. Just follow his rhythm.” The Doctor looked back at Ianto who was just finishing up getting naked.

“Hello. I'm Ianto. I'm going to take you from behind,” Ianto said in a deadpan snarky kind of way. The Doctor laughed. Ianto was glad that the Time Lord could see the humor in all of this. “I imagine that this is the strangest thing that happened to you upon meeting someone for the first time,” Ianto said to The Doctor.

“It's up there,” The Doctor replied.

Anyway, Ianto slipped on a condom, lubed up his dick, and climbed into the bed. He slowly inserted himself into The Doctor. It was a sensation that The Doctor wasn't used to. He gave a shout of pleasure when Ianto entered him.

“You sound lovely when you're aroused.” said Jack. “Now, do what Ianto did. Impale me.”

Ianto handed The Doctor the bottle of lube. He spread the sticky solution onto his erection and then carefully entered Jack. His hole was warm and snug. It felt nice. Jack hummed in approval.

“This is nice,” said Jack. “My two favorite men are fucking me. Now, please, fuck me.”

The Doctor sat motionless for a moment. He was a bit unsure of what to do. Thankfully, Ianto started thrusting into The Doctor and it gave him some direction. The Doctor went in and out of Jack in time with Ianto's thrusts. The sandwiched time lord was so turned on that he couldn't keep quiet.

“I always knew you'd be a screamer,” said Jack.

“This is absolutely fantastic!” The Doctor cried out. He loved the feeling of being surrounded by sex.

“I'm glad you're enjoying yourself,” said Jack. “Would you mind if we got a little rough?” The Doctor's eyes sparkled.

“Please do,” said The Doctor. 

Jack forced himself to sit up, knocking The Doctor and Ianto off him.

“Ianto, this is going to be a 690,” said Jack.

“Good choice,” Ianto commented as he laid down flat on the bed.

“Suck his dick,” Jack ordered The Doctor. “Lay the opposite way and he'll suck yours.” The Doctor did as he was told. He climbed on top of Ianto and put his mouth between his legs. Both men were roughly the same height. So, they really didn't have to strain to get to the other one's dick.

Anyway, Ianto lapped up The Doctor's precum. He licked The Doctor's shaft all the way up and down. The Doctor tried to replicate Ianto's actions on the penis in front of him, but he kept giggling.

“I'm sorry I'm not very good at this,” The Doctor said between moans.

“I can help,” offered Jack. He sat on The Doctor's back and buried his dick into The Doctor's hole. The Time Lord threw his head back and gasped.

“How's that supposed to help me keep my mouth on Ianto?” The Doctor asked.

“Like this,” said Jack. With that, he grabbed the back of The Doctor's head and pushed it back onto Ianto's dick. He slightly pushed and pulled The Doctor's head back and forth so that his mouth was being thoroughly fucked. He wasn't kidding when he asked to get rough.

If Ianto and The Doctor didn't have their mouths full of dick, they'd be screaming their heads off. Jack screamed enough for the three of them though. He pounded into The Doctor's ass like there was no tomorrow. Actually, he was going so hard he was a little worried that they'd break the bed frame. Anyway, it wasn't long before The Doctor was noisily cumming into Ianto's mouth. Ianto pushed the two men off of him and grabbed Jack's head to kiss him. He filled Jack's mouth with The Doctor's cum. While they kissed, they tugged on the other one's erections until they both came. Once they were spent, they wiped their dirty hands on The Doctor's chest.

“Don't want you to miss out on anything,” said Jack humorously.

The three of them laid side by side on the bed with Jack in the middle.

After a bit, Jack asked, “Well, Doctor, what did you think?”

“That was great,” said The Doctor cheerfully. “I'm glad you thought of this.” Jack kissed The Doctor. Then, he rolled over to his other side and kissed Ianto.

“I am too,” said Jack.


End file.
